


horny in the woods

by whitestarbreaker



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Hentai, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, rule34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitestarbreaker/pseuds/whitestarbreaker
Summary: before anything just saying nobody force you to watch it, this is a thing that turn me on, it's non-canon and i hope it will never be, nitw is a property of IF studios bla bla bla...it's porn okay, it's fantasy, with incest, teacher students and whatnot, no rape, no forcing, no underrage, just consenting adults being naughty. okay ? okay. you can enjoy now.btw first try on this.





	1. crocodile tears (kill me)

**Author's Note:**

> for the first bea and her dad. consenting.

bea was tired, like really tired with work, mae, gregg and angus, her life, and her useless dad. why did she had to put up with his shit ? what was he doing all day ? when was he gonna put his shit together ? and won't she tell him ? oh right, she didn't wanted to start a drama. but maybe if she speak calmly with him we will do something about it. yeah, when she got home she will talk to him.

when she was in front of the door, she took a deep breath and she open the door, and she was saw... her father masturbating on the couch, his huge dick out, moaning, completely unaware of bea's presence. she was hypnotized not just by the size of his penis, which was pretty big, but also by the fact than he was topless. bea stared shocked, aroused, embarrassed and drooling, apparently she had a thing for overweight dilf, or she her father, maybe.

when she snapped out of it, she yelled :

-oh my god ! dad ! what are you doing !? - bea screaming covering her eyes.  
-oh hey honey, just pulling some steam out. - saying the father still focusing on whatever was in his mind.  
-well, can you stop now ?! i'm home !  
-almost "huff" finished, now.  
-DAD !  
-what, you do that too, and i don't have a room. "huff" and don't tell me you never saw a naked man before.  
-why don't you just pay a hooker ?  
-too "huhg" costy ? and anyway i prefer imagining your mother and i "arf" doing on the bus stop like we did before.  
-YOU WHAT ?  
-yeah, you didn't talk about it together ? cause your mom was almost a nympho, "oohhh" she even do me blowjob under the table on the fancy restaurant i take her on our first date.  
-okay, dad, first, the only things we talked about together was about my periods and safe sex, second, I DON'T WANNA KNOW HOW YOU BOTH FUCKED OKAY ?! now will you let me finish this already or what ?  
-huh, you wanna join ?  
-NO I MEAN WILL YOU FINISH THIS ! GOD !  
-you know, we could both use a relaxing time together, and seen that we don't have partner or money to spend on a whore we could... -was he saying stopping to jerk off.  
-NO ! FUCK NO ! WHY ARE EVEN SUGGESTING THAT ?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ?!  
-just a proposal, we are both adults who can consent. if you don't wanna...  
-dad, you're asking me, for sex !  
-as consenting adult, nothing more.  
-I'M YOUR DAUGHTER !  
-so what ? i'm not asking you for marriage or anything, just a quick fuck and we never talk about it. i would always love you as a daughter.  
-yet you're still asking me out. you disgusting pervert.  
-okay first, i yes i am a pervert i admit, and i loved your mother for her pervert part, among with other things, but i see the way your watching me dick right now, and i can tell you have that part in you too.  
-I ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT.  
-yes, you do you're staring at it right now.  
-I, I... MAYBE SO ?  
-so, yes, second if that makes it more comfortable i can think of your mother the all time, and you can think of whoever you want. so ?  
-SO WHAT ? IT STILL GROSS !  
-yeah it is. and ?  
-AND... WELL, i... don't know. i mean, if that can make you feels better, i mean, clearly i doing it for you so... -saying bea devianting her look, thinking that it could make her more kin to listen to her.  
-you're wetting your legs. -he said while looking a her soaking wet stockings.  
-GOD DAMMIT ! okay fine, i want do that, okay !? i want to ride you're stupid big cock and pressing myself against you fat musky torso while doing, okay !? AND I WANT TO KISS YOU AND TO SWALLOW THE SEED THAN MY MOM TAKE IN HER FOR CREATING, OKAY !?  
-okay okay, calm down it's fine. how do you wanna proceed ? -say the dad holding his hand in front in a defensive way.  
-well, i would you to finish masturbating... and ejaculating on my face... if you could.  
-alright.

and he execute, pressing his now unerect dick and rubbing up and down, while bea, blushing like a tomato, put her knees down in just nose-in-front of his smelly sweaty cock. she almost feel it throbbing, she wanted to lick the precum, she hear her dad moaning, she had a great time despite her anxiety.

-you told me when you come, okay ? - say bea trembling of excitement  
-okay.  
-and you can see me as... me... if you want...  
-alright.  
-... i... love you dad, as a daughter of course.  
-urg, and i love you as a father, sweety. the father was chocking his cock at the sight of her daughter, flustered by the wait of his seed coming, the daughter slide her hand in her panties for rubbing her erect clit and slide the other hand in her bra pinching one of her erect breast. she she was panting all her anxiety were replaced by lust, and expectation. her father stand up while stroking himself and said :

-i'm gonna cum ! -he said, as the idea of her daughter masturbating on him accelerate the process.  
-cum right on my panties ! -she said, standing too, her dress up showing her bra with a visible nipple and and her panties a little down revealing her wet, smelly and horny cunt.  
the father at the sight of it, move forward and slide her dick between the underwear and the warm vagina, making bea moan in surprise, but not displease. and he came, all his white, stinky, thick, and gross seed all over bea crotch, pump enough juice to have made bea pregnant for sure he had came inside. bea was having an orgasm herself, due to the masturbation adding the sensation of his dad cock rubbing on her, and the dump of white stuff on her cunt.

after that, bea sit on the ground, panting, lusting all over the floor, but wanting more :  
-now let's do this in my bed. -she said taking her undies off.  
-right now ? i'm not all young you know.  
-oh no, you wanted this, you finish it.  
-...alright. he said smiling, taking the soaked panties secretly.  
once they got the bed, bea laid back on it and spread her wet womanhood in front of her father to see, her face showing a big smile of perversion. her dad didn't waste time and shoved the underwear to her face, and holding it with one hand, while the other stick two fingers in bea cunt and started to vigorously rubbing the upward of her vagina, where is situated the g-spot. at the beginning, bea was about to fight back for the messy clothing on her face, but with the incredible sensation of strong finger pressing against a sensitive spot she didn't even knew about, she just wanted to be played with, roughed with, wrecked from the inside. she stroke the cock with one hand and press her breast with the other and grunted hard with the hand of his father keeping her mouth close.

the sensation of the warm dick in her, the smell of her daddy's cum and his strong arm pressing her right where it felt the best, she came in only seconds, squirting everywhere and grunting harder, her body twitching chaotically, having the orgasm of her life. but her father was only warming her up, not even a word, he put himself on top and start ramming his big manhood in her now overstimulated cunt. bea didn't even have time to catch a break than she felt the dick of than make her born bumping her cervix, now she can scream her pleasure, and she said :

-HAAAHH, PLEASE DADDY, CUM INSIDE ME ! -she said, drooling and kissing him  
-humph, no honey, only on you face or in you mouth, which is it ? -he said, moving his hips up and down at a pretty energetic rhythm.  
-HAA, BOTH PLEASE, HUUHH, btw didn't hooo, tell me than you weren't HUMPH not so young anyMORE ?!  
-heh, you're mother trained me well.  
mr. santello, while wrecking her cunt, decided to rub the clitoris even when her daughter couldn't be more satisfied. the sensation of her wet and tight vagina on his hard dick, the sight of her breast bouncing up and down, her face drooling and smiling of absolute lust, he had forgotten how much he love being on top, and the idea of doing her daughter only make it more exciting due to the fact than him and mrs. santello have a thing for taboo. and bea was having a blast herself, the idea of being dominated by a mature man, his powerful dick thrusting her and about to explode, the persistent feeling of the previous orgasm, plus the idea of incestuous sex make her wanting to marry the man despite her previous outburst. but she also felt an acceleration of him, she know what it meant :

-DAD, I LOVE YOU. PLEASE LET'S DO THIS EVERYDAY.  
-nope, that is just a one time thing. -he said giving her a spank.  
-AH ! YES ! CUM ON ME PLEASE.  
-open up. - he said, taking his dick out and fapping to her face.  
bea execute, waiting for the father sauce to explode on her, with a huge grunt, he came like a volcano, even more than before. bea was blessed with the cum of her dad covering her face and filling her mouth, it was flying everywhere and she covered by it and she loved it. it was nothing like that one guy in math camp, it was a real treat, she felt like woman.

after cleaning up, bea remember something :  
-oh yeah, dad ?  
-mh ?  
-i wanted to tell you something.  
-oh, you're dating your friend, mae ? -he said with a evil smile.  
-dad, i'm straight. -she said with a annoyed face -not i wanted to talk about your... attitude after the death of mom.  
-oh right, yeah about that. -he said, going to the closet, picking up something. -you probably think i did nothing all this time, well here you go. -he said holding in front of bea a bocal full of money.  
-...wha- what... is... that. she said with a pale face.  
-well going through job here and there, nothing really illegal, but yeah i thought that i might try to give you a chance to fulfill your dream.  
-no, nononono, NO.  
-yup, and you better not come back from college with nothing young lady.  
-NO, YOU FUCKER, YOU DIDN'T, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU. -bea yelled at him crying, and finally hugging him.  
-hey calm down, i am your father after all, i ain't letting you working at a shit store in a shit city all your life.  
-shut up, i don't caaaare.  
-should't have kept it a secret, huh.  
-no why did you think that was a good idea.  
-i'm sorry, tomorrow we'll fill the paper, and organizing it okay ?  
-okay, *sniff* thank you.

the tomorrow, bea was running the ol' pickaxe, she seemed happy, she was filling the paper for college. mae eventually come in and noticed the smile on bea's face :  
-so who's the lucky guy ? -mae with a dirty smile.  
-shut up, i'm still single, and still straight.  
-why must you tease me like this, you beautiful witch.  
-i'm filling the paper for college.  
-oh okay, cool, what do you want do to aft... what ?  
-yup, my idiot father was collecting money, in secret. soon, i will leave, hope you'll manage life without me mayday.  
-...HOMYGODTHISISAWESOMEIMSOHAPPYBEABEAAAAA !!! -may yelled while holding her tightly and crying.  
-gack, mae let me go !  
-sorry sorry, YOU'RE GOING IN COLLEEEEEGE.  
-yes, we get it don't yell please, you're gonna make the customer run.  
-FUCK COSTUMERS, LET'S PARTY LIKE CRAZY.  
-MAE !  
-yes ?  
-chill.  
-okay... anyways, what was the conditions with you father ?  
and then the stars, the celestial being, the gods and the lack of sleep decide to make bea's tongue slip and fuck her over :  
-oh, none, i mean i did have sex with him but... (FUUUUUCK !)  
-sex... with him ?  
-huh, no nothing, it's nothing, really (WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU "oh yeah btw i sexed my dad so hard last night" YOU IDIOT).  
-you had sex with your dad ?  
-what ? no, what makes you think that ? (THAT'S NOT CONVINCING AT ALL YOU MORON)  
-... how was it ? -she said being more curious than anything.  
-(fuck it, let's at least make sure she doesn't call the cops on dad) okay first, it was completely consensual.  
-okay, don't worry i believe you, you wouldn't look so happy if it wasn't, it's okay, i won't tell.  
-thank.  
-what i wanna know is was it ? was he good at it ? was he wild ? does he have big juicy sausage ? did he knock you up ? nah, you're more responsible than that, are in a forbidden lover relationship ? can i try to fuck him ?  
-mae, what the eff ?  
-oh come on, you can't bring that up and expect me to not being curious.  
-why don't find out by yourself instead while i'm gone.  
-for real ?  
-no ! god please don't screw with my dad.  
-i'm gonna eff with yo daddy.  
-don't eff with mah daddy.  
-i'm gonna.  
-no.  
-yas.  
-okay okay. -she said laughing going full well she won't stop her, anyway, she doesn't really care at this point. -she be careful with pregnancy, please.  
-but, you couwd caww me mama, beabea... -she said with sparkling eyes.  
-mae... -she said with a more serious tone.  
-okay, promised.  
-and if doesn't wanna you don't force him okay.  
-okay, but just a real question, for real.  
-shoot.  
-do you actually have an oedipal thing or... ?  
-i think i'm just a big perv, cause apparently me parents were. not a word about this okay ?  
-promise. and be careful in college, fucking a teacher is big deal over there. -she said leaving with a pesky smile while bea throw her pen at her.  
-heh, teachers, sounds nice, (WHAT ?) what, i'll be careful, (god dammit woman, you're really better not screw this) i am responsible, stop criticizing me, i mean do you prefer i do the college boys instead (maybe ? it would be less weird) well i prefer mature persone okay ?! (fine, go screw teacher you nympho) eff you i will... -she silenced after seeing a costumer watching outburst against herself with an expression of concern. -(smooth cleopatra) hurgh, what can i do for you ?


	2. reach of the stars (again, kill me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not incest this time, still dilf and young lady.
> 
> never played chazokov part, don't know anything about him, i'm gonna interpret okay ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really student/teacher but still.
> 
> consenting again.

after hearing bea incest bed adventure, mae was pretty warm up for finally losing her virginity, especially with a hot old man. but mae thought than she should wait until bae leaves before doing her father, you know, for decency.

and then it strikes in her head, bea is leaving, her childhood friend will go, and for a long time. shit, she's gonna live her dream while mae stay here, with gregg and angus leaving for bright harbor too. man, she never thought about her future, what will she do ? what does she want to do ? she never really thought about it, and even if she did, her case dissociation in college will block her. she had no plan for herself except maybe got a job. maybe... it wouldn't be that bad having a simple job, chat with her friend while they are in other cities, making friends in possum spring... yeah it doesn't sound so bad after all, just a simple life with no ambitions, nor search for glory. who need that anyway ? 

however this city will get boring without her old friends, so she might have to find occupation other than work, something lucrative would be good too. while she was having all this thought process, mae was walking on the roofs and encounter mr. chazokov, and then she remember a funny rumor about him in school, and she have a idea, a stupid mae borowski idea of course :  
-hey, teacher. -say mae with a smile.  
-hello, mae, you seem cheering today, find the man, or woman, of your dream ?  
-nah, most the dream partner i have are not real or not interested, i just thought of my future, and realize that i don't want to mark history after all.  
-pretty mature idea, mae.  
-yeah, also since most of my friends are leaving town, i wonder what can i do with my free time when i get i job, if i get one.  
-well if your friends are leaving, they might have some jobs who gonna open then.  
-oh yeah, i should ask gregg about this.  
-for you free time, well i just like watching stars all days, do you have any talents or passions ?  
-i know how to play bass, maybe i should give it a try.  
-then you don't have to worry about anything, my dear.  
-thanks teacher, you're the best.  
-beh heh heh, you're welcome.  
-but i come here because i wanted to ask you something.  
-but of course.  
-there was a rumor at school, when i was still your student.  
-hola.  
-nothing bad, don't worry, it's just that in the girl bathroom, we had a little peeping hole for the boys bathroom.  
-mae... -he said with a slight disappointing tone.  
-I NEVER WATCH IN IT, i swear.  
-okay, well ?  
-well, i heard that... well... -she said blushing and rubbing her fingers.  
-that i have a big penis is it ? and you're here for asking me out, mae ?  
-w-well, hum... yes ? -she said sweating and embarrassed, but also flustered.  
-if you let me on top, sure why not ? -he said with his natural smile.  
-for, for real !?  
-well, i am teacher and a old man, but i also have needs, and i'm sure you're old enough for making you're own decisions, no ?  
-you're giving me way too much credit about the decision making skills, but i'm 20, so yes.  
-of course, i believe that you take condoms ?  
-well, since my mother freak out that one time thinking that i was pregnant, in the way that she was happy about it, i thought that i should, just in case.  
-well, that settle it then. -he said sitting on a crate. -why not starting it by making me see you're mature body ?  
-w-what, here ? now ?!  
-we're on pretty high roof, and if you make noise i could just cover your mouth. but if you want to be less adventurous...  
-you know what, it's my first but fuck yeah, let's do this, i'm gonna fuck a dilf on a rooftop !  
-if you start yelling now...  
-sorry. so i'm... undressing now ?  
-if you prefer i...  
-no, i will. i'm doing it.

mae started to timidly take off the shirt and realize than she didn't even wore a bra, but the few seconds of embarrass were followed by here taking of the pants and panties in one fierce jump. then she start a little dance for showing her thick hips and generous breast, and spanking herself a little. she flustered and embarrassed but completely into it, almost like she wanted her first time to be special, not for mr chazokov, but for herself, but maybe also cause she was a perv. she was drooling by both lips, she had fantasies on the idea of being watch but the real thing i something else, now that she was warmed up and the teacher too. she head towards him, being a little overwhelmed by her enthusiasm, but also pretty pent up, so much so than the size of his dick was measurable, and it looked juicy for mae. she open the zipper and hold down the underwear, almost like she wanted to tear it apart, and the cock of the teacher was a fat, meaty and ready to trust spear of lust. mae was having stars in her, and didn't wait the teacher's permission.

she started to slowly kissing and liking it the bottom, and massing his big meaty balls with a hand while the other gently stroking it, she wanted to take her time with him, the precum started to drool and it tasted good. she then stared to slowly sucking the tip of it, chazokov was moaning, and mae too, clearly she was having a blast, but the teacher wanted to be on top :

-say, margaret didn't i told you that i will be on top ? -say the teacher with a smile, grabbing the head of the pussycat with both head.  
-mhm ? *gag* mrrrhmf ?! mmmmh *gagging more*. -express mae with surprise, noticing than chazokov do smell good. the idea of him having good hygiene makes her more horny despite the huge sausage forcing her throat, she started to masturbate while the old man fuck her throat.  
-when i cum, i want you to swallow it all, okay ?  
-mh mh ! -mae exclame in a accepting way.  
-are you ready for more or do you want me to be gentler ?  
-mmouah, please fuck my throat, teacher, please.  
-very well. -the teacher applied to the request and continue his treatment on the submissive girl who take her first deepthroat with passion.

mae could feel in her inside her the warm, the pulsions, the size and texture of the member of her partner, she wanted his cum so hard than the pain caused by it doesn't bother her at all. then she felt the thing twitching and the moan of his teacher, he was close, she stopped touching herself for holding the hips of his teacher and taking the lead, the old man gave in and then with a grunt felt an orgasm, while mae started to feel the huge dump of cum than his teacher her, she could feel it flowing in her belly, it was pretty hot and thick. mae was having it hard to keep it in her, but she was holding the teacher harder and push her mouth forward, she finally was able to swallow it all, her jaw hurted but she felt her stomach full and it was awesome, she wanted to continue, and it's good because the dick was still hard and the teacher was watching her with malice and drool :

-now margaret, why don't you turn back and let you professor lead the work.  
-yes sir.

she stood, turn around and with no warning the teacher lift her by the legs, mae could his throbbing dick touching her pussy, she put the condom on and was ready to be lose her virginity :  
-is this your first ? -ask the teacher.  
-yes.  
-should i start slow ?  
-p-please, i tell you when you it's good, but first, selmers you can participate if you want.  
-a-ah, hum. -say the poet bear girl, embarrassed with a hand in her pants.  
-don't worry, we don't judge and being honest we weren't very discrete. -say the teacher laughing a little. -how long have you been peeping ?  
-since the striping, i noticed her, and i think this is what's motivating me a bit more. -say mae licking her lips -hey, i should be a camgirl in my free time since it's seems than i like being watched, yeah.  
-r-really ? -say selmers a little confused.  
-don't worry a let you a link, and give V.I.P privilege, but now why don't come and kiss me. -mae says with inviting open arms.  
-yeah, it would be better because i'm old and i don't have the stamina for two woman at once, you should deal with each others while doing her. -say the teacher rubbing mae's clit.  
-o-okay, imma do that. -say selmers flustered and blushing.

the bear's shyness didn't stop her for kissing the cat, she pressed their hunger lips against each other and started to molesting their breast with tenderness and passion. but chazokov couldn't wait anymore and trusted mae with a swing, the pain was there but the pleasure too, she was crying a little so the teacher was ramming in and out slowly for her to getting use to it, and selmers was still kissing with passion. she seems to have experience because the bear was doing an amazing french kiss and mae was having a blast but also was a bit angry at the fact than she was the inexperienced virgin here.

she could feel every inch of the old man's cock, ramming her insides, hitting her womb, so much so than she stopped kissing for a squeal, the bear girl put her hand on her face for not making too much noise, and started to suck the poor kitty breasts. chazokov's dick becomes harder with this sight and mae could feel it, she was almost about to cum, and apparently the teacher was about to blow his load, she almost wanted to take off the condom to feel the juice flowing in her. and then selmers asked :  
-may i drink your cum sir ?  
-sure, but you have share it *hurng* with margaret.  
-okay, sir... margaret ?  
-that's *huff* my full *aaahh* name. -say mae about to cum  
-i'm cumming ! -say the teacher clutching his teeth.  
selmers put the dick out of the pussy of mae, take off the condom and sucked him rapidly while using her hands for rubbing mae clitoris. mae was squirting on her face, while putting her hands on her mouth for not being heard screaming in pleasure, and the senior was cumming inside her mouth so hard that it spurt a little everywhere, while the old man growls his pleasure more openly. selmers was having an orgasm herself while enjoy two people ejaculating on her, once mae was put on her knees, she kissed her for sharing the liquid in her mouth, the teacher was jerking of every last drop of it on the girls face, than they accepted happily, they were very happy at the end of it.

the day after, mae come into the ol' pickaxe for warning bea about her situation very quickly :  
-hey bea, just here to say i'm going to ask for gregg if i can take his place at the falcon snacks once he leave for bright harbor with angus, also i have webcam account which in i do sex stuff on it if that interest you or your dad, it's sucub-daggahX69X, yeah i know i suck at name, anyway, just saying that i fucked both selmers and mr. chazokov and it was awesome and i'm no more a virgin, yay me, thanks for listening bye. -mae rapidly say and then leave as quickly as she entered.  
-okay cool. -say bea nonchalantly, doing stuff with her phone. -wait what ?  
-i think she says than she gotta take the lee fox's job at falcon, than she fuck a friend and a teacher and than she is cam-girl now. -say mr santello doing some work in the back door.  
-WHAT ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup. yupyupyupyup.


	3. pussycam (anytime now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think i kinda did everything a wanted with this, sorry gregg/angus fans, i prefer straight and lesbian porn, don't hate gay m/m, just prefer others.
> 
> here, mae doing what she say she would in previous chapter, she managed to make good money out of both jobs (despite the concerned of her parents for the cam-girl one, but they were cool with it at the end), and since her friends, selmers and bea (who was in college now) were watching this time around, she decided to buy some accessory for the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just mae with herself this time. and a camera.

mae activated the camera and started the live, she was ecstatic, she wear mostly white lingerie, and was surrendered by toys and sitting on her bed :  
-hello everyone, today is a special day, some of my friends have are currently watching this live and for the occasion i make some shopping with the money of you generous donations. before i undress i would need some warm up. any suggestion.  
-[cleo-gatorXxX say] why not start with a good footjob with one the dragon dildos ?  
-oh yes, i wanted to try those, you want see my new stockings up close, don't you ? i love them too i would love to show my foot-rubbing skills too.

she put the "bad dragon" dildo in front of her and oriented the camera to be sure they could see it upfront and mae's face in the back. she started to slowly rub the tip while squishing the balls, all with her foots. she was already moaning, the illusion of doing a foot job to an actual dragon plus the idea of people watching her enjoying makes her wet herself, she sped up the pace, stroking the dildo up and down pretty fast while touching herself, and then the fake cum included in it spread on her feet, she was all sticky and happy. but she didn't stop she leap forward take off her bra and was now doing a boojob to the silicon dick, very vigorously and sucking the tip, making sure the camera was on her, the fake cum spread everywhere on her face and torso and she was moaning happily :  
-haaahh, sorry got overexcited here, so what the next part ? -mae asked taking of her panties and showing her pussy at the live.  
-[albear-cum34 say] can you put all those vibrator eggs inside you ?  
-ooohh, is that a challenge ? alright then.

she took all of the eggs and shoves them all in her cunt in one time, not activated :  
-i'm going to put them on one by one until came, then i retry again and again until i put them all on. what do you say ?  
-[cleo-gatorXxX say] wow really ?!  
-[albear-cum34 say] yay ! you go girl !  
-good, not sure if i manage it, but i'm also putting myself an handicap anyways. -mae say and took a anal plug and shove it in slowly, showing everything to the of camera.

the chat goes wild, mae was lusting like crazy over this. she stared with activating one egg, and she already started to squeal in pleasure, she is apparently not experienced with vibrating things. but she wanted it bad, so she activated a another and fell on her back by the overwhelming pleasure of intern vibration, mae definitely bit more than she can chew, and started to cum hard, she took her her pillow and scream on it for making less noises. she turn them off, and breath a little for recovering, then she just lift her top and turn one on again, she came almost immediately, but she still wanted to experience an earthquake :  
-well, *ahh* i guess i can't win, but i still gonna show you all of thEEEEM... activated because, i am not coOOOO... coward.

and so she did activate them one by one really fast, but not fast enough for being overwhelm by the pleasure, despite her orgasm, she still managed to put all ten of them on. and she let herself go, putting the pillow on her mouth again, she was in complete trance, her all lower body trembled, and she squirt multiple time life fountain, she couldn't feel her legs anymore, and could barely move, she was having orgasm after orgasm and the buttplug makes it even better. she was completely vulnerable, but she still could find the forced to lower her hand and grab the wires of the eggs, she still needed to take them but once another orgasm strikes her, she pulled it of and squirt over the laptop directly to her poster of witchdagger. she still couldn't feel her legs, but she felt absolute bliss. once she regain her breath and some of her body functions, she read the chat :  
-sorry everyone, i'm all spent, i was a bit too greedy, how did you like it ?  
-[albear-cum34 say] that was fucking awesome holy shit!!!! now go sleep you naughty kitty ;)  
-[cleo-gatorXxX say] never do that again you nympho. now go rest before putting yourself in danger again somehow :/ <3\. -lots of other comments showing there admiration for her performances.  
-alright, don't forget that you can tip if you want. good night everyone.

she disconnect herself, and sighed by the fatigue. she think of herself, she was doing pretty okay overall. let's hope, it continues... maybe a quickie before sleep ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, i think i'm maybe done with doing porn, twas nice tho.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry okay, just hope you enjoyed.


End file.
